1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to volatile material dispensers and, more particularly, to volatile material dispensers that emit a mist of volatile material therefrom.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Various volatile material dispensers are known in the prior art and generally include a housing with a refill inserted therein. The refill generally includes a container for holding a volatile material therein. In some dispensers, the volatile material is passively emitted therefrom. In other dispensers, a diffusion element is utilized to facilitate the dispensing of the volatile material. Examples of diffusion elements include heaters, piezoelectric elements, venturis, fans, aerosol actuators, and the like. Regardless of the manner in which the volatile material is emitted, once the volatile material has been expended from the refill, the refill is removed by a user and replaced with a new refill.
Many consumers desire a multi-sensory experience when purchasing and using a volatile material dispenser. For example, consumers would like to see lights and/or hear music in combination with the scent experience from a volatile material dispenser. Dispensers have therefore been designed to combine scent, light, and/or sound to enhance the user sensory experience. For example, one such dispenser includes a housing capable of accepting a volatile material refill, wherein volatile material is emitting from the refill by way of a piezoelectric actuator. The dispenser further includes a light emitting diode (LED) that flickers to emulate the light of a candle. The smell of the volatile material in combination with the LED provide the consumer with the experience of a real scented candle.